Naruto no Gotoku
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Harto de los abusos de Knoha, Naruto huye para convertirse en el mayordomo de Isumi Saginomiya. Por supuesto Konoha no iba a permitir que su jinchuriki escapase y cuando descubren que habia fingido su muerte, deciden enviar equipos a buscarle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto y Hayate no Gotoku no me pertenecen y este fic como podréis deducir no tiene animo de lucro, solo de entretener y expresar mi creatividad.

Capitulo 1: Ojou-sama.

En el hogar de la familia Saginomiya, un joven pelirrojo y una jovencita morena se dirigían al coche que les llevaría al prestigioso instituto Hakuo,

Ellos son Isumi Saginomiya y su mayordomo Naruto Uzumaki, el chico había contado a la chica su historia y mas importante el motivo por el que había huido de su hogar.

Empieza el Flashback.

Naruto estaba desmayado después de haber invocado a Gamabunta y ahora dormía en una habitación del hospital de Konoha.

Una de las enfermeras entro en la habitación y miro al joven rubio, "Maldito monstruo, si no fuera porque el Hokage nos mataría, te echaríamos de aquí." Dijo la enfermera.

El problema es que la enfermera ignoraba que el jinchuriki la estaba escuchando desde el mundo de su mente y el genin estaba furioso.

"¿Después de 11 años aun no han visto que no soy tu?" Dijo el genin.

"**Lo mas divertido, es que todo es culpa de los Uchiha que tanto adoran, fue un Uchiha el que me extrajo de tu madre causando que tu padre me sellara en ti.**" Dijo el zorro.

"Espera, ¿Que?" Grito Naruto al zorro.

"**Tu padre es el yondaime y tu madre era Kushina Uzumaki mi anterior jinchuriki y la sobrina de Mito Uzumaki mi primera jinchuriki." **Explico el zorro.

"¿Soy el hijo del yondaime y esos imbéciles me tratan así?" Pregunto Naruto al mismo tiempo el chakra del zorro comenzó a filtrarse por su cuerpo en el mundo real, y su poder causo que la enfermera se desmayase.

"**No solo eso, el consejo y un tipo que olía a Uchiha y a Senju a la vez te pusieron sellos en la cabeza, uno bloquearía tu poder como Uzumaki, otro bloquea tu desarrollo físico e intelectual y el ultimo oculta tu aspecto"** Explico el poderoso ser.

"Esta bien, ¡que les den! Si no quieren mi presencia, no les obligare a soportarla, Kyubi ¿puedes romper los sellos?" Pregunto el chico enfadado.

"**¿Acaso lo dudas? No puedo con el sello de tu padre, pero este no lo ha hecho ni un Uzumaki ni un genio."**Explico el zorro concentrando su chakra en distintos puntos de la cabeza de Naruto, borrando los sellos, con la excepción de uno que habían decidido borrar mas adelante, el de la apariencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día de la final de los exámenes de chuunin, Naruto mantuvo el papel de su antiguo yo, dejándose vapulear por Neji y ganando solo por casualidad y manteniendo la farsa hasta el momento de la invasión, Naruto no sabia que iba a pasar, pero lo cierto es que le venia de perlas.

Tras derrotar a Gaara, el joven jinchuriki abandono su hitai-ate y su chándal naranja, sobre el cadáver de un ninja de Oto al que inmediatamente después prendió fuego, afortunadamente el chico había cambiado su ropa por un kimono negro y tras romper el sello sobre su apariencia salio de la villa para no volver nunca jamas.

Usando el dinero de su familia, el cual robado del hogar Namikaze, junto a otros objetos, el chico llego al borde de los países elementales en tiempo récord y sin ser detectado.

Al llegar al borde, el zorro volvió a hablar con el chico. "**Ok, Naruto hemos llegado, Rikudo Senin creo un muro especial, la única forma de atravesarlo es concentrar tu chakra por todo tu cuerpo"** el chico hizo lo que el Kyubi le decía y tras concentrarse el chico atravesó el muro.

Los siguientes minutos fueron los mas dolorosos de la vida del joven ninja, la barrera permitía a los humanos atravesarla, pero no a los bijuu, esto causo que Kyubi fuera extraído de manera tremendamente dolorosa causando que el chico se desmayase.

Fin del Flashback

"¿Ha cogido sus libros señorita?" Pregunto Naruto, Isumi sonrió con expresión avergonzada antes de contestar.

"No soy tan despistada Naruto-kun" Dijo Isumi, el ninja sonrió y sacó algo de su propio maletín, un bento muy lujoso, consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojase, mientras ambos entraron en el coche.

Durante el viaje, los dos mantuvieron una conversación amena, para después ir a clases.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo y ambos se dirigían a buscar un lugar donde comer, Naruto fue asaltado por una mujer de cabello verde "Naruto, Hina te busca, ¿que has hecho esta vez?" Pregunto la mujer.

"Me declaro inocente de todos los cargos, la señorita se ha asegurado de evitar que gaste bromas en la academia desde que escondí las maquetas de Kaoru-sensei por petición tuya, debo añadir Katsura." Dijo el ninja y hubiese continuado de no ser por la presencia de la presidenta del consejo de alumnos del Hakuo.

Naruto no sabia que había hecho para enfadar a Katsura Hinagiku, pero no pensaba quedarse para descubrirlo, por desgracia para el joven, la profesora decidió ponerle una zancadilla para burlarse de el.

El chico desestabilizado por la zancadilla cayo contra su señorita y ambos se desplomaron juntos al suelo, quedando ella sobre el, sus caras a escasos centímetros, el kimono de ella algo abierto, mostrando una generosa cantidad de las piernas de la joven.

"¿Esta bien señorita? ¿se ha hecho daño?" Pregunto el mirando a los bellos ojos azules de la chica.

"Per...perfectamente, ¿y tu Naruto-kun?" replico la joven Saginomiya acercando su cara lentamente a la de el.

Desafortunadamente, Hinagiku llego hasta ellos y en un rápido movimiento los separo, para inmediatamente después regañar a Naruto y a Yukiji por lo ocurrido, mientras tanto Isumi solo podía pensar en una frase: '_Tsk, Con lo poquito que faltaba'_

Fin capitulo 1.

¿Porque buscaba Hinagiku a Naruto? ¿ Que otros cambios a sufrido el joven desde su llegada a la residencia Saginomiya? Y mas importante aun, ¿como llego ha ser el mayordomo de la heredera?

Todo esto y mucho mas, o quizás solo parte de esto, en el próximo capitulo de Naruto no gotoku, "El ninja desertor"

Bueno amigos este es el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, aunque mas bien es un piloto, esta trama sera un IsumixNaruto puro aunque varias chicas de ambos universos intentaran obtener las atenciones del joven ninja.

El motivo por el que he decidido hacer a Naruto pelirrojo amen de mas alto es para que pudiese huir de los países elementales sin llamar la atención, pero en el próximo capitulo Konoha vendrá en su busca iniciando así la trama del primer arco.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Naruto y Hayate no Gotoku no me pertenecen y este fic como podréis deducir no tiene animo de lucro, solo de entretener y expresar mi creatividad.

Me he dado cuenta de que en el episodio anterior no mencione cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Naruto había huido de la villa, ha sido un año completo, el motivo por el que Konoha ha tardado tanto se explicara en este capitulo.

Otro detalle que no expliqué era la barrera de Rikudo, se basa en el concepto de la carta Loop de Card Captor Sakura, crea una dimensión de una longitud determinada, de la que no se puede salir por métodos normales.

Capitulo 2: El ninja desertor.

Un grupo de jóvenes acompañado por una mujer de largo cabello negro andaba por los alrededores del instituto Hakuo.

"Kiba, ¿Akamaru encuentra el rastro?" Pregunto la mujer.

"No Kurenai-sensei, el olor a zorro se ha ido debilitando desde que pasamos la barrera y el olor a ramen, desapareció en el onsen que pasamos un par de kilómetros después" respondió Kiba.

Este grupo de jóvenes, estaba formado por Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Kurenai Yuhi; el motivo por el que estos ninjas estaban ante las puertas de Hakuo era bien sencilla, estaban siguiendo al recién declarado nukenin Naruto Uzumaki.

Flashback start

Tras un año de autopsias, finalmente llego el turno al cadáver al que mas ganas tenían de poder manipular, el cadáver calcinado del jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Feliz por poder hacer algo que siempre había deseado hacer, el doctor se preparo para extraer los ojos al cadáver para analizarlos, con esfuerzo abrió los parpados del cadáver y tras lanzar una maldición al aire, el doctor fue corriendo a informar al consejo de su descubrimiento.

"Señores consejeros, el cadáver del jinchuriki no es autentico, la bestia debe haber huido durante la conmoción de la batalla." informo el medico.

Danzo vio en esto su oportunidad para obtener el arma definitiva, "Debemos enviar un equipo para capturarle."

"Recomiendo enviar a Uchiha-sama, a un Inuzuka y un Hyuuga para rastrearlo, ademas debido a los sellos que le pusimos es tremendamente débil ante el genjutsu, por este motivo el equipo de Kurenai, sustituyendo al joven Aburame por Uchiha-sama seria la mejor opción." Explico el propio Danzo, esperanzado de poder enviar a ese equipo para cubrir múltiples equipos de Raíz.

Por este motivo, el arriba mencionado grupo, fue enviado a encontrar a Naruto, con el olfato de Akamaru y Kiba siguiendo el olor a zorro que siempre emitía Naruto.

Así, el equipo llego hasta el punto donde el olor del zorro se evaporaba, en un punto determinado, simplemente el rastro se esfumaba.

"No entiendo nada, el rastro ha desaparecido, Hinata tiene que haber algo aquí." Dijo Kiba.

La joven kunoichi uso su kekkei gekai y vio el muro que separaba los países elementales del mundo exterior, la joven acerco su mano a la barrera y la atravesó.

"Ha...hay una especie de mu...muro de chakra." dijo Hinata.

Sasuke demostrando una vez mas su buen juicio (sarcasmo), lanzo un chidori a la barrera, esto causo que su brazo cubierto de chakra saliese del espacio delimitado por esta.

Pronto Kurenai, juntó dos y dos y trató de atravesar la barrera concentrando chakra por todo su cuerpo.

Tras atravesar el muro, el equipo noto que el olor de zorro había desaparecido, afortunadamente un potente olor a ramen acompañado por olor a jazmín, probablemente de un cómplice, se alejaban del lugar, siguiendo este nuevo rastro, llegaron a unas onsen cercanas, donde todo rastro de Naruto simplemente se evaporo.

Flashback end.

Mientras los ninjas buscaban un nuevo rastro que les llevase hasta Naruto, en el interior del instituto este se enfrentaba a Hinagiku.

"¿Deseabas algo Hinagiku?" Dijo Naruto, tratando de ocultar el pánico que le daba la presidenta del consejo.

"Así es, quiero que te unas al consejo escolar" Respondió la chica.

"¿Yo? ¿No tienes ya a esas tres?" Pregunto Naruto.

A Hinagiku, le empezó a temblar el parpado "Como si no las tuviera, al final tengo que hacer todo el trabajo yo." Repuso la presidenta en un momento de ira.

"Pero, mi trabajo con la señorita..." Dijo Naruto tratando de escapar.

Pero Hinagiku conocía su mayor debilidad, antes de seguir hablando se echo a llorar con ojitos de cachorrito.

"Por favor Naruto, tus notas son de las tres mejores del instituto y tu eres capaz de ayudarme con el trabajo." lloro Hinagiku.

'¡Maldición, los ojos de cachorrito y lagrimas! Debo... resistir... ¿A quien quiero engañar?' Pensó Naruto.

"Si a la señorita le parece bien, aceptare el puesto." respondió el joven mayordomo, con la esperanza de que la señorita lo rescatara del lio.

En menos de un segundo, Isumi sopeso todas las posibilidades en su mente, hasta dar su respuesta, "Me parece bien que te unas al consejo." dijo la señorita ante la atónita mirada de Naruto.

En realidad el plan de Isumi era sencillo, ella se quedaría con el en la sala del consejo, ya que el era su guardaespaldas y poco a poco implantaría en la mente del pelirrojo la idea de querer casarse con ella, el primer paso era conseguir el beso que Hinagiku había interrumpido."

"Esta bien Hinagiku, a partir de mañana soy parte del consejo de alumnos, hoy no porque la señorita Isumi a quedado con la señorita Nagi." respondió el rubio.

Así pues Isumi y Naruto se marcharon a las clases de la tarde con un plan y una nueva tarea respectivamente.

Cuando los dos estudiantes salieron del instituto en el coche, Naruto pudo ver el equipo de Konoha y ellos lo vieron a el, afortunadamente con los cambios, era irreconocible.

"Ellos perdiendo el tiempo y nosotros buscando al idiota en lugar de entrenar." se quejo Sasuke.

"Parecían una pareja de nobles." respondió Kurenai.

"Ademas la chica olía muy bien,"respondió Kiba, el cual sentía que ya había olido ese perfume antes, pero la mirada acusadora de su equipo lo hizo olvidarse de ello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente Naruto e Isumi llegaron a la residencia Sanzenin, tras llamar a la puerta, les abrió una hermosa sirvienta de cabello castaño.

"Isumi-sama, Naruto-kun, es un placer volver a veros" dijo la sirvienta.

"Igualmente Maria-san/chan." respondieron los dos mientras pasaban al interior de la casa.

En la sala de estar les esperaba un chica rubia de la misma edad que Isumi, que les saludo a ambos, Naruto dejo a las dos chicas solas y se marcho a la cocina a tomar un poco de café con Maria.

Varias horas después, alguien llamo a la puerta de la mansión, al atenderla, se encontraron con un chico de cabello azul empapado hasta los huesos.

"¿¡Que te ha pasado Hayate!?" Preguntaron Maria y Nagi al unisono.

"Trate de rescatar a una chica de caer en un estanque, pero en su lugar he acabado cayendo yo." dijo el chico, el cual casi de inmediato cayo inconsciente.

Minutos después, las chicas y Naruto se encontraban en la habitación Hayate y Naruto estaba comprobando la temperatura de este con un termómetro.

"38,9, sip tienes un señor resfriado, espero que la chica del lago mereciera la pena." Dijo Naruto.

"Era muy guapa y tenia unos ojos muy llamativos, como la luna llena." Respondió Hayate, causando que Nagi se pusiese celosa.

'Hasta sin querer Konoha tiene que causar problemas.' Pensó Naruto, mientras observaba a la señorita rubia, dar una sonora paliza a Hayate.

En ese momento, Isumi trajo un batido caliente a Hayate para calentarle el cuerpo.

"¿Lo ha hecho usted? Creía que las señoritas ricas no sabían cocinar, pero Isumi-san es muy buena cocinera." alabó Hayate.

"No se si soy buena o no, pero se me da bien, porque soy una chica" Dijo Isumi, haciendo que las miradas de Maria, Naruto y Tama se centraran en la mayor inepta culinaria conocida por el hombre, Nagi, la cual se sonrojo antes de empezar a hablar.

"Isumi, la gente que cree que solo por ser chica hay que ser buena cocinera, están tremendamente equivocadas." Repuso Nagi.

"Nagi usa palabras complicadas cuando trata de engañar a alguien." dijo Isumi a nadie en particular, pero causando asentimiento de todos.

"¡De todos modos! Estamos en el siglo XXI, y deberíamos tener igualdad de sexos." grito Nagi, tratando de tapar el comentario de Isumi.

"Dicho esto, Hayate no ha almorzado aun, de modo que yo te preparare la comida." Dijo orgullosa la joven señorita, causando que Naruto se pusiera la mano en el pecho y le hiciera una reverencia al pobre desgraciado, mientras Nagi se marchaba.

"Naruto-kun, ¿me harías el favor de ayudar a Nagi discretamente?" pregunto Isumi, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió, antes de salir del cuarto tras Nagi.

Y menos mal, usando técnicas ninja, Naruto consiguió intercambiar los ingredientes especiales, que Nagi pretendía utilizar en su receta, por los originales, de lo contrario lo mas seguro era que Hayate hubiese muerto envenenado, ya solo dependía de las habilidades de la chica, por lo cual, era casi seguro que Hayate necesitaría un antiacido.

Tras comerse el desastroso resultado de la cocina de Nagi, Hayate pidió a la chica que le dejase dormir,aunque en realidad era para curarse de la indigestión, cuando la chica se fue, Naruto apareció en el cuarto, ignorando a Nagi, sabiendo que la chica estaba escuchando.

"Lo tuyo es duro Hayate-san, si no le hubiese quitado el lavavajillas y el vinagre, ahora estarías hecho polvo, aunque por lo que veo, aun con mi ayuda es un poco desastre."Dijo Naruto, lo bastante fuerte como para que la pequeña espía les oyese.

"Pero se ha esforzado en ayudarme así que no iba a desilusionarla y me hace ilusión que alguien me cuide cuando estoy enfermo." Repuso Hayate.

"Te entiendo, la señorita Isumi y su familia fueron los primeros en cuidarme al estar enfermo también, por eso entiendo lo especial que es tu señorita para ti, porque yo también quiero mucho a la mía." Respondió Naruto sonriente, antes de dejar al enfermo dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras los se preparaban para irse a dormir en un apartamento que habían adquirido, con ayuda de Kurenai, Kiba dio un grito de sorpresa.

"¿Que tienes en la cabeza, aliento de perro." Grito Sasuke furioso.

"¡He reconocido el olor de la chica de esta tarde!" Replico Kiba, de nuevo causando que los otros, Akamaru incluido, lo mirasen como a un pervertido.

"¡Era el mismo perfume de jazmín que acompañaba al rastro de Naruto, al salir de la barrera!" Explico Kiba, provocando que Kurenai le diese un golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Por que no lo dijiste antes idiota? Podríamos haberlos seguido e interrogado" le regaño Kurenai.

Fin del capitulo 2.

En el próximo capitulo, los ninja por fin encontraran una pista, que les acercara mas a su objetivo, y el rival de Naruto, por Isumi hará su aparición, solo puedo decir: pobre Wataru.

No estoy seguro de si lo dije en el episodio anterior, pero en este fic Naruto e Isumi tienen la misma edad, 13 años.

Nota, se que normalmente un cadáver calcinado debería perder los ojos ya que estos literalmente estallan, en este caso sin embargo es un cadáver de un ninja de Oto, uno pensaría que Orochimaru habría protegido los ojos de sus fuerzas, para proteger cualquier posible dojutsu.


End file.
